


Adam Raki and the Very Bad Horrible Man

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Shower cuddles, Violence, spacedgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mob!AU  Nigel sent retrieve information about bank section  from Adam. Does Nigel turn him over  to sell.into slavery after he gets what he wants or does he keep Adam as payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay..I deleted the original story by accident...No I can't claim being drunk or in the midst of sex (which then I feel bad but I would have an excuse). Please.. I have berated myself already..called myself names I didn't know I knew...by the way I should wash my mouth out with soap and have a talk with my Mom about her parenting skills...So that being said..No I didn't keep a back up copy...I am still writing on the Kindle for goodness sakes..a feat in itself I might add... I digress (regress) ...I can't really remember all I wrote except the last chapter...so I am starting over.. this may be darker than before...though I like the idea of Nigel as a corrupt cop..I wasn't pulling it off too well..so Nigel is back just being a bad guy...Adam is still Adam...
> 
>  
> 
> Yes there really is an Alpha Bank, Bucharest. No beta....as usual

Adam is huddle by a concrete wall. His hands cover his ears as he tries to block out the man yelling at him. His finger are shaking as they flex gripping in his brown curls. Flakes of dried blood fall toward his face, his face is swollen especially on his left side. His eye is black and  purple closed shut. His forehead and his lip is split open. Adam has bruises on his neck from hands that have gripped him in rage. He aches all over from being beat, from the lack of sleep and the lack of water. Tears run down his face even though he tries to quit, the men just hit or yell at him more.

They want to know how to disarm the Alpha Bank. Adam's employer sent him to there to run some diagnostics on his security program. Alpha Bank is the first bank to.use the program for both cyber banking as well as onsite banking. The program is running perfectly. The men who grabbed Adam wanted the codes to disable the program. Adam, at first, refuses becuase of his responsibility to protect the codes. After the men started yelling at him and then hitting Adam he is willing to give up the codes. Adam is a rule follower and honest as the day is long but he is also very intelligent. 

Adam doesn't want to be beaten or killed, though the latter is more likely to happen. As soon as the first man laid a hand on Adam he has shut down. He can't think, he can't self soothe and when he ties to explain to someone he just needs a little time of quiet and  solitude to gather himself, but they won't let him finish. So here Adam is in the worest nightmare possible. The only person back in New York who might notice he is missing is Harln.Adam's dad has passed away months ago.

Adam hears a door open at the far end of the room. The man yelling at him in another language turns and looks at the man who has entered. Adam can't see his face it is covered in shadow. Adam can see what he does which Is slamming his fist in one of his kidnappers face. The man's nose start to bleed, the man bends over in pain, the man in a shirt covered with dogs, hits the guy bleeding on the back of the head. Another kidnapper hits the man in the dog shirt in the back. The man turns around and shoots him the face. The other kidnapper, then one that was yelling, pulls his gun but he is.shot in the chest falling back dead.

Adam completely shuts down and everything out. He turns his face.to.the wall rocking for comfort. When he doesn't feel it, he starts banging his forehead against the wall. 

Nigel looks at the kid huddle in a ball against the wall. He is rocking and banging his  against the wall. Well that won't do, his boss wants the kid alive and intact. Nigel squats down to get the boy up, so they can leave before any of the rival's men realizes their prize is being stolen.

Nigel grabs the kid by the shoulders turns him towards Nigel. Nigel.has seen enough men in shock or scared shitless, that he knows there is no.way this kid is moving under his own power. Nigel throws him.over his shoulder in a fireman' s carry and runs out the back door.

He lays the kid in the back seat covering him a blanket. Nigel gets into the car speeding away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel takes the kid to his place. He should have taken him on to the bosses but Nigel doesn't want to,so that is that. Nigel does only what Nigel wants to.He takes the kid into the bathroom and sets him down on the toliet. He looks like hell. Nigel gets the first aid kit down. Then opens the medicine cabinet for pain pills, tape, and antiseptic.

Adam sits with his head hanging down. He sits very still. Adam suspects this man with the tattoo on his neck wants what the others do. He is just glad the brusk man is not yelling at him.

"I need you to look up kid."

"Adam"

"What?"

"My name is Adam. What is yours?"

Nigel grunts looking at Adam who has yet to look up. "Nigel. I need you to look up so I can take care of those wounds."

Adam obediently raises his face toward Nigel. His eyes are still cast to the side. Nigel cups Adam under the jaw to turn his head. Adam tenses but is too afraid to turn away. Nigel purses his lips. His face as some bruising and a cut but not too bad. It's a shame they hit Adam on his face. He'd heal but they could have sold him quickly. Adam is not a bad looking kid. In a foreign country with no passport makes him prime for slavery.

Adam looks innocent and sweet. He'd bring a good price. Nigel thinks he'll suggest this to who hired him.It would be more profitable then the alternative to kill the boy. Nigel then looks through Adam's hair to see of there are any cuts on his head. None that he sees. He does see a couple of  big knots.

Nigel hands move to Adam's neck. There are hand prints turning purple and yellow. Nigel goes to pull off Adam's sweater. Adam moves away.

"What...What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off you a sweater and shirt to check for other wounds."

Adam looks at Nigel. He shakes his head. "No I don't want you to."

"I  am not going to hurt you. I need to look so I know what needs to be done."

"No."

Nigel growls. " I am not in the mood for you to be fucking stubborn. Take it off or I will."

Adam flinches as though he has been struck. " You promise you won't hurt me."

"I promise I will if you give me any more of your stubborn shit."Nigel tries to meet Adam's eyes with no success.

Adam swallows as he pulls of his sweater and then his shirt.

"T shirt too."

Adam hesitates but then pulls it off. Keeping the shirt wrapped around his hands. Adam is slightly muscular. He looks like he has been starved for a few days. There are a  smattering of bruises across Adam's torso. Nigel recognizes there is a rib that has been broken.

"You have a broken rib. I'll need to tape  it, it'll help. Here take these. " Nigel holds up two pills.

"What are they?"

"Pain pills."

"What kind."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. You shouldn't take medicine if you don't know what it is or if has not been prescribed by a doctor."

Nigel looks at Adam." Just take the fucking pills..Now.."

"But.."

" Don't say another fucking word. Just do it." Nigel huffs. He  is trying to be nice damnit!

Adam takes  the pills. In a few minutes he begins to feel like he is floating and Nigel sounds far away. He is not hurting any more. Adam eyes start to slide close.

"Adam..Adam..hey...You need a shower before  I can wrap your ribs. Your fucking filthy."

"Okay"

"I'll start the water. Finish getting undressed."

"Okay"

Nigel goes to the shower. He turns it on adjusting the  temperature to warm.He then opens a the linen closest takes a out a towel.Nigel turns back to Adam to find Adam still sitting on the toliet, shirt still wraped around his hands. Adam's blue eyes are hooded.Nigel grimaces and walks up to the boy. He opens Adam's eyelids to find  his pupils are blown wide open. He is high as a kite.

"Fucking light weight." Nigel shakes his head. "I bet he is still a virgin. Another reason to sell him for the money."

Nigel stubs out  his cigarette. He'll  have to clean Adam up. The kidnappers had taken Adam's shoes. There are small cuts and abrasions on his feet. Nigel makes sure there is nothing lodged in the cuts. Nigel unbuttons and unzips Adam's pants. He leans Adam against the counter as he slides pants and briefs down. Nigel sits Adam back down. He strips to his underwear. He takes Adam into the  shower.

He braces Adam against the wall. First Nigel washes Adam's hair. The younger man closes his eyes and leans into the surprising gentle touch. Nigel likes the curls that form and fall with water. Nigel takes a wash cloth gently washing Adam's abused body. He is lithe, muscular and skin so pale. His skin is.soft like someone who has never seen NIgel' s world...not until recently anyway. Body hair is almost nonexistent, almost feminine but he has the hard masculine lines.

After Adam is clean and leaning against the wall. Nigel goes ahead takes a shower since he is there. Afterwards he wraps Adam in towel. He towels off and puts on some clean jeans. He towel dries Adam's hair, Nigel is  enjoying playing with the waves and curls. Nigel likes  that Adam is pliant, so easy to direct. He wonders how easy it could be  to train Adam to please him. Nigel muses it might depend on his stubborn streak.Punishing that streak out of him has it's merits as well.

 Nigel wraps Adam's ribs receiving a small grunt from the younger man. He bandages Adam's feet. Nigel puts one of his t shirts on Adam that the younger man drowns in. He then finds some drawstring flannel pants that barley stay on his hips. Nigel  then puts him to bed. Adam slips easily off to sleep.

Nigel goes out onto his balcony to smoke. His phones buzzies. Nigel looks he has several text and voice mails. They should know better than to try and call him on a job. He deletes several messages. Nigel does looks at the one from Darko.  **Police raided area. Looking for cargo. Stay low.**

Looks like I'm going to get know Adam a little better. Maybe after he'll take Adam off their hands as payment.Nigel watches the blue smoke travelling out into the evening sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes mine.

Adam woke up early as he always does, no matter  the circumstances. If Adam could believe in fairy tales than his rescuer could be Prince Chaming, but this was no fairy tale. He looks to see the man sleeping beside him. Adam studies him as he does all subjects of interest.

Nigel, that's  the name he gave Adam, was broad with gray in his hair. He has a tattoo of some woman on his neck. His cheek bones sharp angled as the rest of his face. Adam can see scars on his face, chest and hands. Tell tale signs of a life of hard knocks, he Dad would have said. One  of those phrases Adam finds annoying to figure out. His dad had explained what it meant but it took years for Adam to truly appreciate the meaning.  So this Nigel would be strong physically, but glued back together for all tense and purpose.

Adam slowly removed himself from the bed sheets and retreats to the bathroom. He tries to do his daily routine, long neglected in captivity, but there is no extra tooth brush. Adam starts tapping a rhythm out on his thigh. Adam starts to feel anxious. He must ask Nigel for a toothbrush.

Adam quietly goes out of the bedroom, down the hall into the living room. There are large windows every where. One set leads out into the terrace. Adam walks toward the kitchen. It is slick and modern with very few gadgets on the counter. There  is a coffee maker. Adam looks in the cabinets, their a few plates, utensils, boxes with foreign writing on them, and coffee. Adam sets the coffee machine to brew. He opens the frig to find no milk, no cream, just some take out boxes. 

Adam starts tapping his rythm out faster on his thigh adding a gentle swaying of his body. No toothbrush, no bran cereal, not even milk,no comfort that Adam's nerves desperately needs to feel settled and grounded. His attention is seduced by a small audio speaker on the counter that changes color. Adam's  eyes become a fixated on the color changes

Nigel was awake when Adam got up for the bathroom. He hears a little negligible whimper. He acts asleep when Adam passes through the bedroom. After he hears Adam go down the hall he pulls some jeans on then lights the morning's first cigarette. Nigel hopes the kid does not try to run. He will be upset if he has to chase someone this fucking early. Nigel hears Adam rummaging in the kitchen as he quietly walks down the hall. He sees Adam as he stares at something, he looks like a statue he is so still. On the right side of the face there is hardly any bruising. Adam's dark chocolate curls look soft as the morning sun lands on them.Adam's pale skin looks golden in th  light.

Adam could almost steals Nigel' s breath away, he also gains his full attention.

"What are  you doing Adam? Nothing  fucking stupid I hope." Nigel says after blowing smoke away from him.

Adam does not look at Nigel he eyes are  still held by the changing colors. " You don't have any bran cereal or milk here. I was looking for breakfast. I am hungry."

" I usually eat out. I can get us something." Nigel walks up to Adam and see a what has Adam's rapt attention.Nigel looks between the object and Adam. He takes the audio speaker away. Adam blinks his eyes and looks at Nigel' s neck.

Now that I have your attention. I will go get us something to eat. What do you want?"

"Bran cereal and milk"

"What if I can't find that. Then what?"

"I don't know I always have cereal and milk."

"So you like eggs or bacon?" Nigel looks at Adam with that look people often get with Adam.

Adam's eyes dart up to Nigel' s dark brown ones.Adam moves them away, when suddenly Nigel grabs Adam's chin forcing his blues up. Adam tries to pull.away from Nigel, but he tightens his grip.

"Please let go. I don't like being touched!" Adam tries to back away, Nigel just moves closer pinning Adam to the counter with his hips. Adam gasps and puts his hands on Nigel' s arm to try to break his hold.

"Adam! Stop squirming. I want you look to at me when I talk to you or when you talk to me? Understand?" Nigel growls out. The kid is spunky.

Adam stops moving his breath coming in short pants." I can't, it's hard for me.please let me go." His blue eyes are completely on Nigel. Nigel removes his hand but still pins Adam to the counter.Adam shift his hips a little. He feels Nigel' s arousal.

"Why is it hard for you?"Nigel leans forward and whispering in Adam' ear.Adam blushes, and drops his gaze. This simple act of natural submission further initiates Nigel' s  interest.

"I...have what is called Aspburger syndrome....it is part of the autism spectrum disorder. Some of the symptoms are lack of eye contact, avoidance of touch, mind blindness, lack of empathy,poor reading of social clues, taking things very literally, we do not understand sarcasm or jokes the way other people do...sorry you probably don't to hear all of that." Adam says as he finally takes a breath.

Nigel notice how Adam's voice goes from flat to having variance in pitch and tone.Nigel is not what anyone would call book smart. He reads a lot he knows several language, he is schooled in violence and the street. Nigel can tell things will have to be done differently with Adam.

Nigel doesn't know if his natural charisma, that attracts many people, will work with Adam.Adam's body feels nice. It is warm, softer than his, he smells sweet and innocent..if that has a smell, it is be Adam.

" I can feel you erection NIgel." Adam states without embarrassment or interest.

"Do you like it?" Nigel says as his breath whispers across Adam's cheek. Adam shivers.

"I don't know. Your weight is hurting me because  the counter is pushing into my back."

"Well lets fix that shit ." Nigel says he grabs Adam by the hips putting him up on the counter. He holds onto Adam's hips to keep him there.

"Well..my back Doesn't hurt anymore. I am not sure how sanitary it is for me to be sitting here.thank you for letting my back rest."

Adam's mouth is pink with a soft cupid' s bow.He looks kissable. Nigel leans and pecks a gentle kiss there. After the kiss Adam's  hand goes to his cracked lips.

"That hurts." Adam frowns touching his tender lips with soft finger tips.

"Sorry I forgot about your lip." Nigel says as he stands away to take another drag off his cigarette.

"You shouldn't do that."

"What smoke?"

"That and kiss me." Adam says as he continues to feel his sore face.

"Why not?"

"Well smoking is very bad for your health. You shouldn't kiss me. I feel funny when you did..I am also going home."

"Really, what makes you think you are going any where?"

" After you get the information for the bank, I'll get to go back to New York." Adam says with confidence.

"What if they sell you?"

"Why would they do that?"

"To make more money and keep you quiet."

"I am not worth much. Well except for my intelligent. Would they sell me to a company to work?"

Nigel chuckles, "you are innocent. No they would sell you for sex."

Adam doesn't say anything. His face shows he is trying to figure out if Nigel is being literal or not. He decides he is.

"I'm not a woman."

"You don't have to be.There  are plenty of people who want to ruin a pretty boy like you. Train you for service." Nigel puts one hand behind Adam's neck as he nuzzles and kisses Adam's neck.

"I don't want that! I want to go home." His breath hitches as Nigel mouths his neck. Adam starts to try and twist out of Nigel' s grip.He tries to pull his head back away from Nigel' s mouth.

Nigel grip tightens on Adam's neck and hip. He drags Adam back to him. "Maybe I'll keep you for myself."

Nigel' s eyes are dark with lust. Adam recognizes the change in Nigel' s pupils. He knows what it means even though he doesn't feel it.

"Would you take me home?"

" maybe. If your a good boy." Nigel smiles dragging his hand from Adam's hip to his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

 

"I..am...a good boy. I mean man. I am good man. I never done anything to hurt anyone or broke the law." Adam says his cheeks start flushing from the contact of Nigel' s hands. All this touching is unnerving to him. The pleasant touches and especially the violent ones are like nails scraping a chalkboard. He never knows which one he'll experience.

****

"Hmmmmm, I can see that Adam but my question is can you be my good boy?" Nigel responds by pulling Adam closer both hands firmly on his ass.The bad man likes the way the boy feels in his hands looking at him with that fucking lost look.it makes Nigel want to keep him in a glided cage.

****

"I'm not sure there is any difference."  the boy swallows as Nigel nuzzles his neck some more. " Do you have  to touch so much. I really don't like being touched by people I don't know." Adam squirms but Nigel pulls him closer. He starts to feel a buzzing in his chest..he feels...he feels...he doesn't know what he feels.It feels like free falling without a parachute.

****

"You know me." Nigel says pulling away from Adam's neck. He tries to captures his angel's lovely eyes but they fucking flit from one thing or another like a humming bird. He wants to know what is bouncing around under those curls.

****

"No I don't."says Adam shaking his head vigorously. The boy feels hot. He needs the bad man to leave him alone. "Let me go!" yells Adam with such force Nigel steps back. The boy uses his knees and hands to push a surprised Nigel back.

Nigel staggers back by the push.  Nigel feels conflicted between admiration and anger. Passion always feeds his obsession with someone, a need to control the fire in the other draws Nigel like a moth.

****

Adam jumps down flinging kitchen appliances to the floor in frustration and anger. "I want to go home! I want  my apartment! I want my toothbrush! I want cereal and milk! I want to go back to things I know! I want people to stop touching me! I want all the noise to stop." Nigel dodges a toaster thrown  his way. Adam is out of control.Nigel needs to take back control of the situation.

****

Nigel grabs both of Adam's arms and forces them cross over his chest. He drags Adam to the living room towards the couch. He hooks his leg around one of Adam's, successfully tripping them to the couch.

****

"Yea, you do. I saved you from those men!" Nigel growls into the back of Adam's head. He squeezes Adam tighter. The squeezing seems to be helping. The younger man's thrashing seems to be weakening.

****

Adam panics from the strong hold the older man has him in, but the inability of using his limbs brings a forced calm to him. Adam's father would hold him still when his was a kid. Now, as an adult, he has a weighted blanket to help him settle down ground him to the moment.

****

"No. You took me from them but you want what they want..Don't you? You are a  criminal. If you were police you would have taken me to a hospital."  

****

"Beauty and brains I see."

****

"Just because I think differently doesn't mean I can't figure things out about people. People can be confusing most of the time. I may not always understand people's feelings but I know what they are. I just wish people understood that it takes me a while." Adam's voice drops to a tired whisper.

****

" That maybe true about most people but the men who hired me are very straightforward in what they want. They will do to you what the others did." _What I will have to do_ , Nigel adds silently. He may be able to persuade  Adam to give the information his employers with pleasure. A soft touch he rarely chooses to use, a temptation unto itself for the bad man.

****

" They tortured me" whispers Adam eyes wide but voice flat.

****

"Yea they did. But I can protect you, Adam.I can give information instead of you."

****

"You can?"

****

"I can. I can even ask for you for payment for this job. You would be mine and I would be yours. I would take care of you. I would protect you. You would take care of me as well." Nigel rubs his scratchy face over Adam's cheek and runs his nose around Adam's ear. Nigel inhales his angel's scent from his hair.

****

"Where would I live?" Adam asks closing his eyes.

****

"Here with me."

****

" but I would lose my job and my apartment in New York. I need to pay bills...and I have things I need to do."

 

" I would take care of everything. You wouldn't need to work."

****

"But I can't stay here.I can't..can't...I can't...." tears trickle down Adam's face even though his voice sounds flat. He feels so lost in emotions. He wishes he could  feel only one emotion at a time. When there was so many. He feels overwhelmed. Adam doesn't know what to express,sometimes words fail him  as well as logic. When logic fails, it’s one of  the most frightening. If there is no order, than there is no routine and then there is no comfort for Adam to cling to.

Nigel removes the tears from Adam's cheek gently. Adam's clear blue eyes moves to meet Nigel' s, they seem to glisten. So endearing, so lost, so innocent, so Nigel's now, until death do they fucking part.

****

"Is there anyone looking for you Adam? Besides the cops and you employer? Do you have a wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, parents, family..any family..anyone?" Nigel asks quietly. If there was someone Nigel could take care of that. They would be made to forget Adam.

****

"Harlan could be looking for me. He was my dad's army buddies. I'm an only child. My parents are dead. My girlfriend Beth and I broke up..we are still friends though." Adam says hopefully.

****

"Oh darling. You sound as alone as I am.Why go back where no one cares for you. I care about you." Nigel says playing with Adam's curls.

****

"But you don't know me. You may not even like me. Most people..they.." Adam swallows. He hates having to talk to people about his condition.

****

"I annoy them most of the time. I don't know why. Nobody tells me why. I am smart but I can't figure it out. I talk too much. I am too caught up in my routine. They don't understand I need it.  I need to know what is going to happen. I need something I can count on. I need to be in control of my environment. Because I can't predict people or understand them."

****

"Shhhh...If we can't get along i'll send you straight back to New York."   A purred promise in his darling's ear with no intention to fulfill it.

****

Adams squirms just a little as he adjusts his legs. He wishes he could talk with his Dad or HArlen, they always seemed to know what to do. Relationships were tricky unlike space and the stars. The cosmos looked messy but there is a mathematical and scientific order. Limitless possibilities that are too vast for anyone to grasp. It gives Adam something to learn about everyday, a passion to direct his focus into besides work. He sighs as he feels Nigel adjusts himself to his own adjustment.

****

What choice did he have? He could wait for an opportunity to get away from this man. The risk would be great. If he was successful he could make it to an embassy. Adam knows he needs a passport to get back. Nigel may get angry with him and  if he doesn't make it there, would Nigel punish him...kill him?  If he makes Nigel happy, he could negotiate for his return. He seems to like Adam. All he can do is ask like his father says.

****

The younger man has been practically frozen for five minutes. Nigel thinks he may have gone to sleep. The older man continues to nuzzle his angel' s neck. He starts to add small kisses. The younger man jerks his breathing  increases. The older man smiles while blowing gentle air on Adam's neck.

****

Adam squirms scrunching his shoulders up "That tickles!" He giggles.

****

"It does?" Hums Nigel as he continues soft kisses in his hair and around his ears.

****

"Yes..it makes me feel tingling down my spine."

****

Nigel loosens his grip on Adam's arms as his hands wander to his waist and the other hand, follows his spine. He feels every vertebra on it’s way down to the top of his boy’s tail bone.The younger man shudders stretching his legs while pointing his toes in pleasure.

****

” Does you like this?” the older man asks his voice gruff from tobacco and arousal.

****

Adam turns his head to look at the man behind. His eyes blink languidly as he nods his head. A small yes is spoken. Nigel moves his head forward to claim those pink rosy lips when his cell chirps.

****

”You gotta be fucking kidding me.”  he groan out. He moves forward again but stops when the younger man asks if he is going to answer that. The cell chirps again. Nigel reaches for the cell on the final ring.

****

 

 ******  
**

 

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where all the fluff is coming from! It's like Nigel has ripped up a teddy bear and thrown it's insides everywhere.

NIgel sees that it is Darco calling. He ignores the call and puts the phone on vibrate.He pulls the younger man closer to him. He breathes him in and enjoys the silence of the apartment.

"Can you see the stars at night? It looks like a good place to see the stars." Comes a soft whisper heard in church or the library.

"Yea..sometimes...the roof is better. I'll take you up there. Would you like that angel?"

"Yes..very much.. I've got a telescope back at my apartment that can help...I miss my telescope." the younger man sighs.

"Well I'll get you one for here. " Nigel says into his darling's curls. He squeezes Adam closer rubbing his groin against the younger man's back. Adam squirms with the new sensation. He is not sure how to handle this new attention.

He twisted snuggling back into the other man. He likes the way his voice sounds gravelly yet smooth. Adam likes how he talks to him like he's normal, nothing different about him. Nigel pulls him flush to him gently pushing his hips into the younger man, Adam breath starts to pick up as his shoulders move up to his neck.

"It's alright, darling. Relax"

"I am relaxed Nigel."

Nigel laugh vibrates in his chest."Okay angel if you say so."

"Nigel"

"Yes"

"Would you hold me tighter? I like it when you do."

Nigel smiles and pulls him tighter. He really likes this kid. Nigel feels protective over his darling. He has decided Adam was his and he is going to keep him. Nigel sighs.

"I need some coffee and food. Bran cereal and milk?"

Adam suddenly turns and faces Nigel gently placing his lips on the older man's. Nigel stiffens unsure of what to do with such sweetness. Adam pulls back then dips in for another kiss. Nigel closes his eyes relaxing into the comfort of it.

"Thank you Nigel for getting the cereal and milk." Adam says as he pulls out of Nigel's arms.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He shuffles down the corridor as Nigel raises up to his elbow. He smiles shaking his head as he reaches for his pack of smokes and his lighter. He lights one and lays back exhaling smoke, one hand with the cigarette laying on his stomach and the other across his eyes.

The bad man plans his day starting with getting dressed and breakfast.Then contacting his employer after he gets he codes from Adam. He better pick up some antibiotic cream and bandages because he is almost out.

Adam comes down the hall and sees Nigel putting on his leather jacket. He grabs his keys.

"I'll be back with breakfast and with some supplies." He stalks toward Adam backing the younger man up against the wall.

"Do not leave. Do not open the door for anyone and do not answer the phone. Say right here. Got it?" Nigel says as he points toward the younger man forcing eye contact.

Adam nods his head emphatically. "I...I..g..got it. Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sit down?" Adam asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure" says Nigel with his hand on the door knob. He sees Adam slide down the wall as he sits. The bad man is tempted to tell Adam he doesn't mean to stay in that one spot, but he is curious to see if he will.

* * *

 

****  


Adam jumps as he hears banging at the door. He is still sitting at the wall. He attempts to get up but remembers what Nigel said. He is not sure if should get up. Adam didn't have a chance to ask if Nigel  was being literal.  So  Adam sits back down at the wall. He pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his hands on the tops of his knees.There is more banging on the door and a man yelling "Nigel! Nigel! Mother fucker open the fucking door!"

Suddenly there is a forceful push on the door. Adam pushes his back against the wall. He is intensely watching the door.There is another bang as though someone has run at the door knocking into it. On the third try the door burst open under the force of the weight of the man. Adam's eyes are large as he continues to sit at the wall. His breathing becomes panicky.

The man is large in height and girth. He has short dark hair and dressed in all black, a caricature of a thug. He looks around and sees Adam. He walks up to him stopping a couple feet away. Adam looks at the floor trying to control his breathing.

The man says something in Romanian. When Adam doesn't respond, he moves closer then stoops down on his heels.

"I said Who the fuck are you and where is Nigel?"

"I'm Adam and Nigel went to get bran cereal and milk."

"Why are you sitting there?"

"He told me to." Adam says with a shrug of his shoulders.

The man says something to himself. Then sighs as he looks at his watch. "You need to come with me. There are people who need to speak with you." he motions to Adam to get up.

Adam looks at him and swallows."Nigel said to stay here. I think he may might be mad if I leave." He blinks at the man. He figures the other man will go now that he knows Adam has to stay.

The man shakes his head and uses his hand to motion toward Adam to stand. "That doesn't matter. Get up you are coming with me."

Adam just looks at him.

"Fine have it your way." says the man as he grabs Adam by the shirt collar forcing the younger man to his feet. The man drags Adam out the door and down the hall towards the stairs. Adam tries to twist out of the man's grip while protesting that Nigel will be angry that he has left the apartment.

The man slaps Adam's head as he drags him down the stairs yelling at him to be quiet. He pulls Adam out the door into the street. Nigel is walking down the street he sees the man in black. Then he hears "Nigel".

****  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Nigel turns seeing Adam being man handled out into the street by some thug he doesn't’ fucking know.

“Hey! Where the fuck do you think you are taking him?” he bellows

The man, with Adam, turns around looking at Nigel, “Are you fucking Nigel? My boss wants what he has paid for.” he says as the gives Adam a shake.Adam’s eyes are open wide as he tracks Nigel.

“I tried to tell him you said not to leave but he..OW!” Adams begins to inform the bad man before he is smacked in the back of the head. The thug tells him to keep his mouth shut.

Nigel drops his bag and pulls out his weapon aiming at the unknown man's head. The other man dealing with a squirming Adam isn’t able to draw out his gun quickly enough, still holding on to his assignment.

“Don’t you fucking hit him, you mother fucker! Let him go!” Nigel puts the gun underneath the man’s chin tilting his head back. Adam scurries to stand behind Nigel. The few people on the street has  conveniently disappeared  leaving the area deserted.

“Now go tell your boss, I’ll call him with the codes when I am damn well ready to, fucking understand?”

The man grimaces and nods. He turns walking to his car quickly. Adam is shaking from adrenaline. His eyes wide he hugs himself with his arms. Nigel turns around capturing the boy into his arms as he shushes him with quiet words.

There is no way he can keep Adam here now.The bad man  doesn’t care about the fucking money. Adam whispers, “They probably have changed the codes by now or taken down the system since it has been compromised.I can try but..”

“Adam, we need to get you home.”

“Home? You said  I was staying with you?”

“It’s not safe here anymore for you. If it’s true what you're fucking saying then they will look at you as product or trouble?”

“I never lie, Nigel. What do you mean by product or trouble?” Adam says laying his head on Nigel’s chest listening to his calming heartbeat.

“We need to get moving. I know where we can go until I figure out what we need to do.” Nigel lets go of  Adam as he stoops to pick up the bag with breakfast. The bad man looks around taking Adam by his elbow, he quickly walks the boy to his car. As soon as he turns on the ignition, Nigel barks his tires driving erratically  down the road. Adam grips the dash as he is thrown around the front seat.

“What does product or trouble mean?” he grits out a clenched jaw, as he watches the sidewalk and city building fly by. He doesn’t think Nigel has a driving license. Surely the government would not issue a license to a man who obviously knows nothing of driving safely.

Nigel looks at Adam for a moment after he comes out of his own head. He answers,”Product is something to sell as talked about before. Trouble is someone who needs to be killed. Those are your choices here. If you can’t help them, they won’t give you to me. They will think I fucking screwed up, which I fucking haven’t.”

As Nigel skids around a corner, the engineer wonders if it possible to vomit on an empty stomach. His eyes widen and shut as the flinches when the car seems to be heading for another car dead on. There is blaring of a horn as Adam swallows thickly.

Nigel smiles as the looks at his boy’s pale face and shaking arms braced against the dash. Everyone’s ass eats the seat when he drives. His sadistic side loves it. “Hey, it’s okay. I haven't fucking killed anyone with my driving..yet.”he chuckles

Adam just nods in response as he tries thinking about supernovas or back holes, anything to take his mind off the motion of the car.Nigel turns into an alley stopping the car abruptly. He faces the engineer and touches the boy’s shoulder. Adam nearly jumps out of his skin and flinches away.

Nigel laughs “We are here darling.”

Adam opens his eyes staring to the bad man, “It’s not funny Nigel. We could have died or been in an accident. You broke several traffic laws. I am not sure which ones because I am unfamiliar with the driving laws of this country. But back home, I know them all.” The  boy says hugging himself trying to self soothe.

“Sorry. OK, gorgeous sorry.” the bad man says exiting the car. He walks around heading toward a back door, when the sees his boy is not moving. He goes back to the car opening the passenger side door. “What are you fucking waiting for?”

“You didn’t tell me to come with you.” Adam states matter fact.

“You need to follow me everywhere unless I tell you differently.” Nigel smiles brushing Adam’s curls away from his forehead. The curls just spring back to where they were before. The bad man wishes to fucking hell he could keep Adam here. His boy takes direction well. A familiar warmth pools in his stomach.

The boy climbs out of the car as Nigel grasps his hand leading him some back entrance way and stairs. They need to hide out someplace so he can plan. Nigel is sure his employers will be staking out his home and the club. So that leaves either a hotel or Gabi’s place.

Gabi and his marriage ended a mere two years ago but to Nigel it feels like yesterday. His love runs deep and holds tight. Her and fucking Charlies shithead Countryman will be unhappy to see him.They'll have to get over it so he can save Adam. They walk up a couple flights of stairs pausing in front of a door. Nigel hears music inside.He turns to his boy.

“Knock on the door.” he instructs

“Why don’t you?”

“Because the ass wipes inside won’t fucking open it for me but they will for you.” Nigel says as the steps to the side, away from where he can’ be seen through the peephole.

“They don’t know me.”

Nigel sighs looking at Adam. “You my darling are a beautiful innocent looking doe. Nobody would ever refuse you.” Nigel wickedly smiles as the winks at his boy.

“I am still a stranger.”

“Adam, just knock on the goddamn door!” he bellows in a stage whisper. Maybe he should rethink that following direction well bit, he thought early.

Adam looks at the door as he knocks uncertainty. He knows if it was him behind the door, he wouldn't open it. Adam stands tapping a rhythm on his leg. They hear someone come to the door. Whoever it is pauses  a brief moment then softly takes the chain off the hook. A lean looking man with long brunette hair and a bushy beard opens the door.”Can I help you?”  he asks looking perplexed at Adam.

Before Adam can speak Nigel rounds the corner, the man’s eyes grow huge as an “Oh Shit!” is heard. The man attempts to slam the door shut but Nigel is too quick with his foot to block his retreat.

“Let me the fuck in you goddamn hippie.” Neil growls as he pushes against the door.

“No! Nigel! Get out of here! Gabi is done with you.” The lean man pushes in the opposite direction as his feet slides back. The bad man has more muscle and mass to propel himself through the door and the other man. Nigel knocks the man back into the wall as he enters the apartment. He pulls Adam in with him. The bad man tells his boy to shut and lock the door. Nigel grabs the man on the floor by his shirt dragging him further in the dwelling. The man with the beard kicks and twists trying to tear himself free.

Adam timidly follows behind staying a few steps behind the couple struggling. He knows they need to hide but the man with the beard looks very angry. The engineer feels anxious over the turn of events. Inside is a pretty red haired woman pointing a gun at Nigel. The bad man just smiles at her releasing the other man.

“You always did look sexy as hell with a gun in your hand.” Nigel purrs at the woman.

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit Nigel. Get the fuck out or I will shoot you!” she stands unwavering

“Look I am not here to stop you from playing house with the fucktard here.” Nigel kicks the man on the floor. Who grunts in the sudden pain. “ I am here because I need to lay low with the kid here.” The bad man jerks his head in Adam’s direction as he takes out a cigarette lighting it. The woman looks at him shaking her head.

“No! I don’t care. You need to leave.” her mouth set firm as she adjusts her grip on the gun.

“Fuck Gabi! I’ll pay you for the time. You look like you need it. The kid here, Adam is bringing hunted by Michael and his crew. I need to get him to the American embassy so they can help him. Look at him Gabi. Would the fucking likes of him be with an asshole like me, if he didn’t need help?” Nigel says as the runs some fingers through his hair.

“No. Unless you kidnapped him. Adam? Adam is that your name?” she says glancing at the meek man standing at the cusp of the living room.

Adam looks at Nigel who nods with permission.” Yes. My name is Adam Raki”

“Did this bastard kidnap you or give you those bruises? You can tell me. I won’t let him hurt.”  Gabi’s eyes narrow at her threat. Nigel chuckles looking at her.

“Ahh..no..I was kidnapped by some other men who hurt me. Then Nigel took me away from them. We were going to have breakfast but Nigel didn’t have any bran cereal or milk. So the went to go shopping and told me not to move from the wall. Some time later, I don’t know what time it was I wasn’t near a clock, some other man broke in. I told him I wasn’t suppose to leave the apartment but he dragged me out anyway. Nigel pulled a gun on him when he saw us. Then we drove here. I don’t want to ride with Nigel anymore because he scared me with his driving. He is a very careless  driver.” Adam has paused taking a breath. He thinks he may have told them more than what they wanted to know he and Nigel came there. People usually have glassy eyes, like dolls, when the talks for a long time.

Nigel looks at Adam, “What the fuck darling. I got you here didn’t I?”

Adam looks back at him, “ You are horrible driver Nigel. You disregard all the traffic laws.” the boys looks unapologetic for his blunt statement.

Charlie on the floor looks at Gabi as she looks at him. Something passes between them before they both laugh. Gabi lowers the gun then thinking better of it she raises it again.

“You can stay here and you will pay by the hour. If you start something with Charlie I will throw you out or shoot you. Got it?”

“Sure gorgeous anything you say.” Nigel grumbles looking at Adam.

“Nigel!”

“yes..yes..fucking hell..I understand. There happy?” he looks at his ex.

“I’d be happier if you weren’t here.” grumbles the man on the floor.

“Shut the fuck up you shit.” the man points a finger at Charlie. He looks murderous.

“Nigel, this your one and only warning!” shouts Gabi.

“Okay. I’ll stop but the better keep his fucking underhanded comments to himself.” Nigel looks down at Charlie with a predatory smile.

Adam observes with a neutral expression on his face. Gabi looks at the engineer. Something was off about the young man. He is too calm being around Nigel. She lowers the gun and starts to put it away but thinks better of it. She places behind her back in her jeans waistband. The bad man and Charlie are still peacocking each other as Adam walks further into the living room.

“Umm Gabi. Do you have any brand cereal and milk? I am very hungry. I was suppose to eat at 8:15 am but then the man broke in and we are here. I am really need to eat even though it’s closer to lunch time now. Do you have any mac n cheese?” Adam says as the fidgets with his shirt him looking at Gabi’s earrings.

“I think so. I will have to make it. Want to come to the kitchen and get a drink?”

“Oh yes please.” Adam smiles in relief that something may go back to being normal. Nigel watches the exchange. That smile should be the his smile he thinks. It is shy and sweet, the bad man visualizes Adam and him sitting on the couch. His boy sitting snuggled into his side and smiling up at him with that smile. How the fuck was the going to let him go back to New York?

Nigel can’t let him leave him for good. No, he feels the crazy seeping into his brain. It must be love.There is nothing to do but go to goddamn New York. He hates fucking New York, never has had any luck there in business. Regardless, looks like the bad man is relocating.

The bad man feels eyes boring into the side of his face. Nigel cuts his eyes to return the glare. “What the fuck you looking at dumb ass?” he growls

“Nothing.” says Charlie as he walks into the kitchen to be with Gabi and Adam.

****  



	7. Chapter 7

After considerable debate, one minor altercation between Nigel and Charlie,a course of action is agreed upon. Gabi suggests a diversion in play will allow Adam and Charlie to enter the American Embassy. Charlie is responsible for explaining Adam’s predicament, leaving out tedious incriminating facts. Adam is uncomfortable with lying but Charlie is sure the fuck not, as Nigel points out. The bad man makes a few phone calls reminding people that are in debt to him, the time to pay the devil his due is today.

The day carries a duality for Adam, time is fleeting and yet stands still. With his routine discombobulated his internal clock is unable to reset. It’s a vexing feeling between anxiety and anger, that the younger man doesn’t know how to express. Gabi is very kind sending, Charlie out for cereal, milk and even mac n cheese to a small sense of routine. The boy feels grateful but still unsettled in his skin. NIgel creates a sense of safety in his mind when the younger man sees him.

Adam keeps the older man in his sightline as much as possible. Nigel,noticing this, is happy to oblige. He likes...no loves...that Adam needs him. It is a heady feeling to be needed by someone, especially when most your life you’ve been avoided.NIgel sighs flicking the butt of his last cigarette out the window. Charlie protested the smoking in the apartment. Gabi reminds Charlie that Nigel is unpleasant man to begin with let alone without nicotine.The bad man had smirked  as the brushed his shoulder against Charlie’s going to the window to smoke.

Gabi and Charlie opt to go to a motel on Nigel’s dime. Claustrophobia is settling in with too many people in such a small area. It also gives the bad man time with his darling alone. They sit with the lights off with only the bluish gray light from the tv for lighting. Adam is antsy. He glances at his wrist watch.

“Nigel I need to take a shower before I go to bed.” a simple statement that lends itself to so many possibilities in NIgel’s mind.

“Okay. Would you like me take one with you, darling?” Nigel asks right behind Adam’s ear sending a cascading warmth down the younger's man spine. Adam shivers briefly thinking why the warmth would make him shiver as though he is cold.

“Umm..I am not sure.” he says furrowing brows. He’s not taken a shower with anyone..ever that he can recall.It would make his insides settle with Nigel there with him in the bathroom.His routine is so out of orde,r that maybe one more out of place element won’t matter. After all tomorrow he is going home, he hopes. He feels a tug when he thinks about leaving the older man behind.

“Okay..” he says nodding making up his mind on the matter. Once a decision is made, Adam follows through till the bitter end. There is a toothy grin illuminated by the tv from the bad man, it looks like a predator. NIgel pushes himself up off the couch with a groan. He takes Adam’s hand leading him to the bathroom.

The bathroom is tiny..very tiny. How in the hell does Gabi stand sharing this small ass apartment with fruity Charlie, Nigel muses. Not his problem any more, he sends the thought away. He finds a spare set of towels. He places them on the toilet. Nigel hears the shower start, he  turns around to find Adam folding his clothes before placing them on the counter. The boy has his shirt and sweater off, his skin is creamy and seems almost hairless. There is a dusting of dark hair on his stomach. Adam takes his socks off putting them together before he bends, with his back to Nigel, down to remove his pants. Adam seems to be uninhibited to social ideals of personal nudity. He bends taking off his boxers, Nigel swears he his knees become weak.

“Fuck.” he whispers to himself as the looks at the curvature of soft swell of ass. It looks like it carved from stone... a  Greek statue.

Adam turns when he hears Nigel speak, he puts a hand into the stream of water testing the temperature. His brow furrows blue eyes actually meet brown ones. There seems to be a thousand points of light hidden within the boy’s irises. Nigel takes a deep breathing holding it as his eyes travel the map of Adam’s body.

“Are you joining me? Did I do something wrong?” Adam looks at Nigel concern stirring in his mind. The older man is still in his clothes.He didn’t think Nigel would mind him begining naked. They are taking a shower.Did he misunderstand some social nuance judged to be unacceptable?  He feels at ease with the bad man for some reason. Adam likes the way his hands touched him. Fingers  are callouses and rough. Nimble in their actions whether grasping him or skimming the surface of his skin. Adam swallows watching Nigel for some response.

“I am joining you. I just...I am delighted you feel..so fucking comfortable enough to just..fuck..darling take your clothes off like that.” the bad man says drinking in Adam. The younger man’s cheeks flush.

“Am I unattractive to look at?” he says looking anywhere but at the man in front of him.

“No..no..angel you are gorgeous.” The older man smiles as Adam’s smiles shyly back. The boy steps into the shower enjoying the familiar ritual of cascading water and soap. He washes his body in a methodical order. Adam moves to give Nigel room when he enters the cramped shower. The older man  grunts his displeasure about the close quarters until he realizes how close he is to his new obsession.

“Can I wash your back?” Nigel’s voice husky from copious amount of smoking from today. Adam turns his eyes in his direction as he hands the older man the soap.

The older man takes his time kneading the muscles in a firm pattern. Nigel’s fingers glide over pristine skin soft from lack of sunlight as well as violence. No scrapes, scars or tattoos on his angel, he likes it. Nigel doesn’t mind the scars or tattoos, he has many of them,badges of honor and life experience. But something so pure, so untouched should be held in reverence like a piece of marble before a sculpture starts breaking the rock.  Adam could be a masterpiece that Nigel has made with his hands, teeth, and cock.

Adam moans quietly as his relaxes leaning into the hands. He feels NIgel’s hands move from his back to his chest with the same motions. They stay there in their orbit around his collar bone and navel for a few moments before they descend to his hips and thighs.

“How is that darling?” Nigel moves closer to Adam, his interest stiffing with each pass of his hands. The boy leans back pushing more and more into the hands.

“It feels wonderful, NIgel. Do you feel sexual aroused too?” he says as his head lolls back on the bad man’s shoulder. Nigel chuckles at the statement said so calmly so matter of factly, like speaking about the weather.

“Good. I am horny as fuck.” he purrs as his hands move to Adam’s cock. Soapy hands slid up and down the shaft twisting as it nears the head. It is a slow rhythm. The boy begins to pant and groan. Nigel smiles as he rubs his hips against Adam’s ass in time with his hand. The water. the hands, the soap opens the gate of over sensitivity for the boy. It  is all too much and not enough. He whimpers.

“Nigel, I need...I need to come.” he gasps out. Nigel hears the desperation in his darling's voice. His hand increases pace and grip until Adam comes with a small cry of his name. The boy turns grabbing the older man by the neck pulling him into a kiss. The boy rubs his soapy front against NIgel’s cock. Without a word, Adam’s fingers tentatively stroke the bad man’s cock. He places his head on Nigel’s shoulder. Finding no rebuke from Nigel, the boy timidity turns into confidence as he wraps his hand fully around it now. As Adam strokes the older man, he likes hearing the groans, huffs of pleasure and  Nigel’s beating heart. It’s a different sensory experience leaning against hard muscle.

Nigel murmurs curses with terms of endearment until he grabs Adam pulling him closer as the comes.Adam stands there waiting for Nigel’s breathing to become regular. The older man tilts Adam’s chin up and gives him a slow kiss. That was the most erotic shower Nigel has had in a long time. Exploration with this blue eyed boy is thrilling on some many levels, he should let Adam leave with no entanglements to himself. If Nigel was a good man but he’s not.

“How do you feel,angel?” he asks brushing wet curls away from Adam’s face. Adam gives a small shy smile.

“Wonderful. Can we do this again?”

“ Hell yes. Later but now we need to head for bed.” Nigel cradles the body against him as he chuckles.

The couple finishes up right as the water turns cold. The Adam borrows a set of  Charlie’s pajamas while Nigel goes to bed nude. He cuddles his darling close to him listening to the steady breath of his obsession. The bad man smokes planning out how and when he will go to New York to join his Adam.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gabi and Charlie returns to their apartment. They go over the plan again. Adam knows to let Charlie do most of the talking so he wouldn’t have to lie. Gabi and Nigel will distract the people who are following Adam. Gabi temporarily dyes her hair brown curling it. She wears Adam’s clothing which takes a lot of convincing to get the young man to agree to it  on Nigel’s part. Nigel gives Adam the shirt he had been wearing and a pair of new jeans.

From a distance, Nigel feels confident that Gabi looks enough like Adam to fool their pursuers. They will drive in one direction, while Charlie and Adam will take a cab to the embassy. Adam fidgets nervous about the next couple of hours. Even though Adam is able to have his customary cereal for breakfast, he feels like something is amiss.

Nigel is in the living room in one of Charlie’s shirts. It stretches tight across his chest and shoulders. He is looking at the tv, as the group waits for the embassy to open. Adam walks in sitting down with Nigel. The younger man looks at the older man’s profile. He knows what is missing, it will be the comfort of the older man’s presence. It’s not often, Adam connects with someone he just met.The younger man sighs heavily turning his blue eyes toward the tv.

“What’s fucking wrong darling?” the older man asks as he reaches over placing his hand on the boy’s neck. He strokes the back of Adam’s neck with his thumb. His whole hand can almost circular the younger man’s entire neck. Adam looks so fragile to Nigel.

Adam chews his bottom lip looking at Nigel. He clears his throat and shifts. Nigel looks at him intently.

“Hey, are you nervous about the embassy? Charlie wouldn’t mess that up..he better fucking not.” comes a growl

Adam shakes his head now tapping lightly on his thigh.

“Are nervous about flying?” whispers the older man.

Adam shakes his head again. The boy takes a deep breathe.

“ No. I don’t like flying but I’ve done that before. It’s familiar so I am not as anxious as  the first time I flew….I am not sure...I’m not sure how to tell you what emotions I’m feeling.”  he looks away brow wrinkled in concentration. The older man sits waiting for the younger man to speak. Adam appreciates the other man waiting till he is ready.Most people become impatient waiting on him to find the right words.

“I’m...I guess...I am sad about leaving you. I think I’ll miss you Nigel. We could call each other but it seems people stop talking when they are far away.” Adam shrugs looking down at his lap.

Nigel gently lifts the younger man's chin to tilt his face to look at his. For a few brief moments their eyes actually meet. The older man smiles cupping Adam’s face.

“You’ve not seen the last of me angel. I am making plans to visit you in New York as soon as I can. Don’t worry. I will miss you too.”

He places two quick kisses on Adam’s lips. His angel smiles, he throws his arms around the bad man’s neck nuzzling his chest. Warmth blooms in Nigel’s chest as he places his head on Adam’s head. The older man closes his eyes savoring the feeling and the moment.

A cough is heard. Nigel opens his eyes looking at Charlie.

“Hey..time to go.” he motions in the direction of the door.

Nigel growls. “You know how to ruin a fucking  mood! Anybody ever tell you that asshole?”

Adam raises his head looking up at NIgel.

“Goodbye Nigel. “

The younger man gives Nigel a passionate kiss surprising the older man. He groans with pleasure.

“Be safe. Don’t worry I’ll find you. And you..if anything happens to him..you're fucking dead!” the bad man looks at Charlie pointing at him.

“He’ll be safe and not because of your threats Nigel!.” Charlie hisses back.

Gabi appears by Charlie.She places her hand on Charlie in a soothing way. Her face is all business.

“ Both of you stop! Have you said your goodbyes the cab is on the way.” she folds her arms cocking her head to the side. Adam gets up waiting for Nigel to follow.

 

It’s now or never.

****  
  


**Two Months Later**

The day of the escape went according to plan. Within  a couple of days, Adam has his new passport flying home to New York. The boy hasn’t heard from Nigel. Adam starts to wonder if Nigel had lied to him. The younger man pushes the thoughts out of his mind.

Adam feels like Nigel has become a part of his daily routine. The younger man thinks about his intimidating rescuer everyday it seems.

That cool brisk evening,he puts his coat on grabbing his keys. The is  careful to lock the door. Adam is heading to his favorite bench to look for the racoon family. The sky is too cloudy for star gazing tonight.

The boy  walks out  of the apartment building heading toward the park. Adam arrives finding someone sitting on his bench smoking. Adam stops, his breath coming out quickly in hope.

“The sky is too fucking cloudy for stargazing but I saw some fucking raccoons go by, who would have thought in Central Park? Mother fucking racoons, a whole goddamn family!” the man gets up flicking his cigarette to the ground smiling at Adam.

Adam smiles as the literally runs and jumps hugging Nigel. He knocks the older man backwards. NIgel  loses his footing but quickly regains it as he tightly holds his  angel.

“Did you give up hope on me fucking coming heer darling?” he asks chuckling stroking Adam’s hair.

“Almost. I’ve missed you NIgel.’ comes the muffled reply.

 **  
** “I’ve missed you too. Adam.”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end nice and fluffy. Thanks to all who have read and stuck with these slow updates! Thanks!


End file.
